Military Human god
by Death's BlackOut
Summary: Well this is not what Jackal expected after being fired from the military when they found out he was gay then meeting some strange guy who hates dogs and now a fox demon who apparently has a troubled past! This can't get any worse...oh wait he also has to find his dad and avoid the gang leaders his dad ripped off. Well shit this is just not my day is it? Jackal/Tomoe!hurtInside


I set my head in my hand and groaned, why the heck is my father so stupid? I sighed and leaned back into the bench looking up at the stars with a small smile on my face. "Wahh~ Help me! Please, someone get this dog away from me!" My head snapped over to the direction the yell came from and stood stretching and grabbing my large black duffle bag. "Oi! Mutt, scram!" I glared at the dog and growled softly, the dog obeyed and ran off whimpering. "Hey you okay?" I looked up at the old white haired man with a small frown on my face. "Thank you, you have saved me. I had returned to this town for the first time in a long while, but then I got hassled by that dog and…" I sighed and nodded, "Yeah okay then, my name's Jackal, so as my name states what's wrong with dogs?" He looked at me and gave a half smile, "Ah sorry I can't stand dogs, I guess the residents of these parts really don't feel welcoming toward me. Are you from these parts as well?"

I reached up and scratched my ear and laughed slightly, "Well sort of I was supposed to be staying with my dad as I'm on leave from the military but the idiot got us evicted from the house and he's nowhere in sight." He looked at me shocked and I thought his glasses would fall off, "Goodness! Your father was in debt! You must hate your runaway father terribly for that. I'm embarrassed to say that I too am someone who abandoned his home. It's been a few decades since then who knows how everyone is doing, Tomoe iis bound to launch a jump kick at me as soon as I show my face." I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face as I leaned on the back of the bench with my arms having sat down during our talk. "Hey it's alright for you though, you got a home to go back to I have to go find my dad and the debts he owes." I groaned and closed my eyes I so did not want to deal with this crap on my first day home.

"I will leave my home to you." I froze, what did the old man just say? My eyes snapped open and I looked at him with narrowed eyes. "The house cannot be kept unattended for so long after all. Plus, if you lived there I would be relieved of my burden." Whoa now I do not like the sound of this I want no part in this! He isn't givin me a choice is he… "And above all else…you are more worthy of the house than I." He lunged forward and I was trapped between the bench and his body as he kissed my forehead. "Try going to this address that I've noted down if you tell them that Mikage told you to go there you should be welcomed as their new Master." He put the note on my lap and vanished. What the heck just happened?

I shook my head and got up, eh; well I'll stay there for the night then go hunt down my dumbass of a father. I looked down at the directions and sighed feeling a migraine coming on, his drawing sucked it looked like a five year old drew it. I followed the directions to the best of my abilities and came to an old broken shrine. "What a strange place to call home." I took a step forward and froze, "Mikage", "Welcome home Lord Mikage." What the hell?! Flames sprouted from my side and I dropped my duffel bag pulling my combat knife from where it rested on my right thigh. "So, it is you, Mikage." I turned sharply with narrowed eyes catching the foot before it hit my face glaring at the owner of said foot. My eyes glanced to the top of my head and I sighed, "I am not Mikage but he did send me here."

Two little people popped out beside me and I flinched dropping the guys foot and glared at them, "Wah, you're not? But you have the mark of the land god?" I froze again and cursed, "Damn I knew there was a reason he did that!" I growled and looked at the fox-teen and crossed my arms, "What the hell is going on?" He ignored me and sat down causing my eyes to twitch and damn it if he didn't stop acting so cute I was going to kidnap him. "Who are you?" I sat down across from him and looked him up and down before smirking and getting the reaction I wanted from him as he growled lightly. "Me? My name is Jackal Blades but my squad back home calls me Jack of the Blades, I'm currently on leave from the military-" My phone went off and I blinked slowly,

"Uh, yo?"

"YOU RETARTED IDIOT!" I flinched man had lungs! The fox looked at me in curiosity.

"Ara, why am I an idiot this time?"

"The commander found out you're gay." I froze and saw the fox freeze to but now was not the time.

"WHAT?!"

"It was the newbie Rouge, or Rouse or something he saw you and Cade flirting." I sighed this was not my day.

"_Oi! Jackal you're fired."_

The line went dead, "Well shit, okay I now have no job…that sucks." I looked at my knife and slid it back into its sheath before glancing at the fox. "So what's going on now?" The fox leaned forward slightly and I gave off my own growl of warning as this was _my _space. "The mark he gave you made you the land god for this area, so now this is all your problems and I'm free so bye." He got up to leave but I grabbed his arm and yanked him back down in my lap, "Oh, you're not going anywhere until I ful-" One of the little people smashed or heads together and consequently our lips. I backed off and glared at the thing, "Hey if I want to kiss someone I'll kiss them _myself _I don't need help for that." I looked down at the fox and saw his ears pinned back he had a look of shock and slight fear on his face, so with my free hand I reached up and scratched his ears nuzzling into his neck gently, "I'm not going to hurt you little fox, and from what I saw in your eyes I won't let anyone else hurt you either." He was relaxing until I spoke and apparently snapped him out off his trance; he pushed me away violently and ran. I leaned back with a sigh, this was becoming very troublesome, what the heck did I get myself into?

* * *

Death: YAY i wrote something else i really should be working on-(Is kicked off the computer violently by Terjio)

Terjio: Yo, well sorry to say but SHE WILL NOT BE WRITING FOR AWHILE

Jake: Yeah she is currently writing an ACTUAL BOOK how cool is that!

Zacharias: Hmm we are not suppose to be here.

Jake: You're no fun Zachy

Zacharias: Dont call me that _Jakey_

Terjio: You two stop flirting

Jake and Zacharias: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING

Terjio: Anywho she will try to update her stories when possible but don't count on it.


End file.
